


I hate coffee but he's cute

by Winterchildboobear



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Boys In Love, F/F, F/M, Flower boy Tyler, Josh is sweet, M/M, They're cute, coffee shop AU, theyre cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterchildboobear/pseuds/Winterchildboobear
Summary: Should I continue? Leave a kudos if ya want ;)





	I hate coffee but he's cute

"Okay, get up. It's time to stop being blue and be over it."

Josh groaned and rolled over in his bed, tugging his pillow over his head as he tried to shut out the sound of his roommates voice so he could fall back asleep.

"Joshua William Dun, get your butt out of that bed," Ashlee ordered. the harsh sound of his curtains being ripped open prompted Josh to roll over onto his back and sleepily glare up at his friend, _who had decided to wake him  
up and torture him at.._

Glancing at his clock, Josh groaned again in protest before burying himself deeper in his blankets,   
"Ashhh," he whined, waving a hand at her weakly as he frowned into his pillow. "it's seven in the freaking AM, go away!"

"I swear to God. I'll take your cat away if you don't get up." Ashlee threatened as she stood beside his bed, propping her hands on her narrow hips, she glared down at him from under her spikey orange dyed hair. Her eyes fierce and jaw set.

"What do you want?" Josh muttered begrudgingly as he dragged himself into a sitting position, propping himself up against the headboard he yawned pointedly.

"I _want_ my friend to stop moping around the apartment like a kicked puppy, I get it, Debby and you broke up," plopping herself down beside Josh, Ashlee placed a gentle hand on his arm. Her voice taking a softer tone, "I get that it's tough Josh, but you can't stay cooped up in the apartment forever."

Josh chewed his cheek in thought before sighing and rubbing at his eyes harshly.   
"I guess you're right Ash, it has been a couple weeks hasn't it."

"Try five." Ashlee snarked as she jumped off of his bed and began digging through his closet.   
"We are going out!" She squeaked excitedly from behind the closets door.

Frowning Josh rolled out of his bed and made his way into their shared bathroom to at least _try_ and make himself look human again.

"Where to?" Josh asked as he squeezed a dollop of toothpaste onto his brush.

"To a small coffee shop, it's supposed to be super cute ya know." Ashlee gushed as she bounced into the bathroom, "These will look good," she announced, shoving a bundle of cloths into Josh's free arm, that wasn't brushing his teeth.

Frowning, Josh spit in the sink before yelling after Ashlee's already retreating form, "I hate coffee!"

  
"Ten minutes!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

Josh emerged from the bathroom twenty minutes later, freshly showered and clad in the torn black skinny jeans and fitted black jacket that Ashlee had shoved at him earlier. Glancing at the mirror on his door, Josh frowned at his hair, he had dyed it green a few months ago after Debby suggested it, but by now the colour had faded to a soft greenish white. _I'll have to ask Ash if we can stop and get some more dye while we're out._

Throwing on his worn and faded grey pair of vans, Josh snagged his pink beanie from his desk as he exited his room. Sighhng in mock defeat he waved Ashlee out the door before following behind, he stayed quiet as she chatted animatedly throughout the entire drive, ranting about something about a girl and houses or stuff. Josh let himself space off as he drove under her instructions to the small shop.

Parking he slowly dragged himself out of the car and looked at Ashlee who was waiting pointedly, watching him with a slightly annoyed glare as he took his time walking over to her. He couldn't help but to shoot a cynical glare at the small shop, it's brick outer wall was covered with drawn on chalk flowers.

_**Floral café** _

Was printing on the single large glass window on the front of the building. 

Josh snorted. This place was nothing he was used to, _flowers_. with his piercings, gauges and green hair Josh was anything _but_ a soft and floral type of guy.

"Come on." Ashlee whined, dragging out the _'n'_ as she grabbed his hand and tugged him toward the door. Josh chuckled as he let himself be whipped away into the small shop. He couldn't hold back his small smile when Ashlee squealed in excitement as the doors bell tingled. stepping inside the rich smell of coffee washed over them.

Suddenly a girl bustled out of the back room and ducked behind the counter,

  
"Hey guys! I'm Jenna." She said smiling brightly at Ashlee and Josh, who shuffled his feet and looked away from her gaze. Ashlee frowned and jabbed him in the ribs with an elbow.

Jenna smile unfazed by Joshes demeanour. Instead she smiled again at Ashlee, her white teeth shining out from her slender face and bright blue eyes.

  
"Welcome to floral cafè, what can I get you guys today?"

Ashlee grinned and skipped towards the counter, tapping her chin in thought as she scanned the large blackboard above Jenna's head. the lists and options were astounding, _why are there so many options!? There should only be one, black._

"Jeez, I don't really know." Ashlee murmured. Jenna laughed lightly and nodded, her messy bun bobbing a bit.

"Well, I can suggest my favourite if you'd like." She offered as she smiled again. _No one should smile that much._

"Sure!" Ashlee piped up, suddenly pulling Josh from his thoughts as she Turned to look at him. raising her eyebrow in question, "Anything you want Mcbroody pants?" Ashlee teased.

Electing to ignore the nickname, Josh shrugged.  
"Small black coffee." Ashlee nodded and gestured for Josh to   
go sit, probably so she could flirt with Jenna.

Shuffling over to the farthest booth he could find, Josh settled in and decided to play _Colour_ on his phone while waiting for Ashlee. Lost in his concentration, Josh didn't look up as someone plopped his coffee in front of him. Frowning at his screen when he died yet again, Josh muttered a quick, ' _Thanks Ash'_

"Well, I'm not Ash, but you're welcome." Someone chuckled. Dropping his phone Josh fumbled with it for a moment before slowly raising his eyes to look at the boy who had spoken. His eyes met another pair of warm brown eyes, the edges were crinkled due to the large smile on the boy's face.

"I'm Tyler," the boy said, his voice suddenly taking a nervous tone, raising a hand he tugged at the ends of his hair, still smiling down at Josh.

"Erm, J-Josh," Josh stammered, the familiar feeling of anxiety when meeting new people was gripping his chest. Tyler smiled and nodded before chuckli- _no, giggling, GIGGLING again ._

_That's freaking adorable, oh my gosh he's precious._

"Well I'll see ya around hopefully, bye Josh," Tyler said sweetly, a soft blush dusting his cheeks as he waved an awkward goodbye to Josh before retreating back into the backroom. Josh watched him leave in shock, his eyes following the shape of the boy with the fluffy brown hair and black skinny jeans, as he disappeared from view.

"You totally just checked Ty out," Ashlee sing songed as she slipped in the booth beside Josh. Choking on air, Josh was glad his Coughing and possibly, _DYING!_ hid the blush that was sure to be covering his face.

Finally catching his breath, he took a long drink of his coffee before glaring at Ashlee darkly.   
"I did _NOT_ check him out."

"Mhm, he's a sweetheart." Ashlee commented lightly as she sipped her _(something sure to be complicated)_ coffee.

Frowning Josh watched his friend curiously, "you _know_ him!?"

Ashlee glared at him unimpressed.   
"I was talking about him and Jenna the whole ride here!"

Josh felt a twinge of regret about spacing off the entire ride. _Tyler and Jenna..were they together?_

"He's single," Ashlee said suddenly, as if she'd read his mind.

"I didn't ask." Josh muttered into his coffee.

"Didn't have to."

Rolling his eyes Josh focused on the disgusting taste of coffee that had taken over his mouth, frowning he forced himself to drink more of the dirt water as he pointedly ignored Ashlee, who was watching him in thinly veiled amusement.

"Too bitter?" She asked innocently, her voice holding a teasing tone. Josh winced and nodded before setting his cup down.

"Coffee is disgusting."

"Here, trade me, you giant baby." Ashlee snatched his cup up and handed him her own instead.

Sipping the new cup tentatively, Josh sighed in relief at the sweet syrupy coffee.   
"That's a lot better."

"Duh, no one drinks coffee black unless they are older than fifty." Ashlee snarked.

"Shut up and drink it for me." He muttered as he glanced at Tyler who was talking to Jenna. _maybe this coffee shop wouldn't be so bad._

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue? Leave a kudos if ya want ;)


End file.
